User talk:SoulRipper
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Harbinger.jpg page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 11:27, August 19, 2010 Acquiring weapons on missions without picking them up I figured I'd ask this on your talk page, since it's not as appropriate on either of the weapon talk pages. I just did tali's mission, didn't pick up the tempest, and was not awarded the weapon at the end of the mission. The thought occurs to me: Are you playing a NG+ where you're getting these weapons without picking them up? If not, the tempest is a really weird one-off case. If you are playing a NG+, then I think we can probably chalk that up as the reason you're getting the weapons without picking them up. -- Dammej (talk) 07:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :So the plot thickens: I just did Samara's mission and I got the scimitar without picking it up, just as you described, Vindicator award screen and all. I assume I'll discover the same thing on Thane's mission as well. I wonder what makes Tali's recruitment different. Hmm....-- Dammej (talk) 07:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually I have to say that I already had done one playthrough and that was the reason I just passed away and didnt picked up the Scimitar. Maybe because you cant use the Tempepst. What class you have? :Also was a second playthrough with Talis ,Thanes or Samaras mission? I also gonna do Talis mission on Hardcore so to check the Geth Rifle and I will give an eye also for the Tempest. :Somethings really weird here that has to be clarified. Even it happens only after the first playthrouh it has to be mentioned. :So far the non-standard weapons you cant miss for sure are (of course) the DLC weapons, M-6 Carnifex, M-100 Grenade Launcher (the other heavy weapons are some kind of optional and the Collector Particle Beam and M-451 Firestorm need to be tested) and the Collector Ship weapons. I will also start a new game from scratch and test all the weapons. After all I have to do something till Mass Effect 3 :P SoulRipper 08:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I just played both Thane and Samara's mission, and still acquired the Scimitar and Viper without ever picking them up, so you can add those two to the list of "can't miss" weapons, even for first playthroughs. But yes, I agree, some investigation should be done here. For reference, I was playing an Infiltrator. -- Dammej (talk) 08:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::I found a save file which is on the fisrt playthough (so I assume that it will be the same with more playthroughs) and I just did Horizon for the Collector Particle Beam. Same as the previous two weapons I got it without picking it up. ::There are 3 spots where you can get the Collector Particle Beam: ::1st and 2nd are already mentioned. The 3rd is just after the room where you find Delan inside on a stasis pod just after you get out of the room as shown in the image (number 3). : : : :SoulRipper 00:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC)